1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of electronic scales and in particular to talking electronic scales. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for encouraging weight loss via a talking electronic scale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic scales utilize graphical display screens to output the current weight of a user. In order to provide additional motivation to a user who is attempting to lose weight, it has been found that voice comments in response to the progress (or lack thereof) of a particular user can be extremely beneficial. Talking electronic scales utilize speech synthesis devices to emulate one or more human voices, thereby providing additional motivation to the user of the scale.
Dieters typically seek to achieve broad goals, such as losing a dress size or simply looking better in their clothes. Rather than continuously tracking the specific numerical value of their weight, users of electronic scales often focus on round numbers (i.e., losing 10 pounds).
Furthermore, when attempting to lose weight, a user of a talking electronic scale may not wish their current weight to be displayed or widely announced to family members, friends, or passers by. Broadcasting a user's current weight can counteract the motivational effects of an electronic talking weight loss scale, since the user may feel embarrassed or intimidated by the numerical value of his or her weight. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method for encouraging weight loss via a talking electronic scale.